


5:03 AM

by MysticX



Series: Darling [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Master/Pet, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vibrators, implied multiple orgasms, thigh riding, this is out of pocket-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: “C’mon, play with me, I’m your toy, remember~?”Her eyes darkened as she smirked, caressing his cheek.“Your wish is my command, darling~”
Series: Darling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	5:03 AM

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the fact that this affected me speaks vOLUMES-
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (and they finally have names now, took me long enough kjdhfkjdf)

The soft pattering of rain hitting the roof nudged the boy awake, a soft cream blanket covering him and his girlfriend. 

He stirred around lightly, slowly getting used to his surroundings as he quietly sat up, looking around the room.

_What time is it? We rarely sleep in, so it's probably around five in the morning…_

Looking at the digital clock nailed on top of their wooden door, he guessed right, it was 5:03 AM, to be exact. Yawning softly, he tiptoed out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. They normally ate breakfast at eight, so they didn't worry about tasting the minty fresh toothpaste with their meal of choice.

After a few minutes, he carefully scooted back under the covers, burying his face into the soft pillows, humming quietly. His face popped up from the billowy softness shortly after, sighing in boredom.

_It's too early to make breakfast, and Avery isn't awake yet. What to do, what to do…_

He decided on just waiting it out, fiddling with his clothes as he did so. He zoned out for a few minutes picking out stubborn little lint balls on his sweater, fluttering his fingers as they dropped on to the wooden tile.

Minutes after, he moved on to his plaid skirt, mindlessly counting the purple and white squares as he suddenly swiped a finger at his white thigh high stockings, the sensation knocking him out of his trance. Sitting up, he lifted up his skirt just a little bit to see the very top of the stocking, the elastic wrapped around his thigh, making the skin spill out slightly. He dragged his finger over the nylon, making his way to the middle of his thigh, wincing when he pressed on the innermost part. Looking closer, he saw that it was a light bruise on his right thigh, and there happened to also be another one on his left. By the looks of it, it was halfway through fading back into normal.

Confused, he replayed the past days in his head, trying to figure out what would have caused them, racking his brain for answers. 

_Did I fall off the stairs or something? I don’t think so… Maybe I hit something accidentally? But then the marks wouldn’t be on my inner thighs… Why would I even get a bruise on my inner thighs in the first place?_

Before his brain got seriously fried, he tried to remember what he had been up to last night, thinking of all the things he did before he went to sleep. _Obviously I showered, and then my girlfriend went ahead to do the same thing,_ he thought.

_I was just lying down, and then she…_

His eyes widened in realization, feeling his cheeks heat up as he slowly covered his face with his sweater paws. _Oh_. How could he have forgotten that they had a _romp_ last night, he didn’t know, but at least he knew the reason for the hickey.

 _Well, If I had forgotten about it, it must’ve been that good…_ He thought, mentally scolding himself for thinking about it like that. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he examined the hickeys again, running his finger over it, with the obtained information in mind. She was always one to like leaving a lot of marks, but it seemed she had only left very little this time, which irritated him, but whatever.

 _And she always made sure I could feel it whenever she’d mark me up…_ He thought, thinking of all the times he could feel every lick, bite, caress, and suck she gave him, which resulted in purple galaxies on his soft skin. He heated up even more, his mind replaying the flashbacks of her in between his legs, her hands gripping tightly around each thigh while looking up at him with one raised eyebrow.

A tiny moan escaped his lips as he subconsciously spread his legs, feeling the blood rush down as his head started to feel cloudy, his imagination going wild. _And she would let me suck her fingers when she would play with me…_ He thought, two fingers entering his wet mouth, the other hand trailing under the covers. Swirling his tongue around the digits, he fell deeper into the depths of his imagination, his breathing coming in a little faster than usual.

Very slowly, he started palming himself through his skirt, pleasured sighs filling the room. His body was very hot, his mind hazy and unfocused as he slowly lifted up the skirt, starting to gently trace his underwear. His legs twitched cutely as he was getting even more desperate, his whimpers coming in a little louder. _“Mm, wanna cum… Can you please make me cum~?"_ He moaned, asking no one in particular as his heartbeat started picking up. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was so close, but not quite.

 _“It doesn’t feel like how you do it, p-please,”_ He stuttered, _“wanna cum so bad, please, master…”_

“How adorable for you to be so lewd in the early morning~”

Snapping his eyes open, he nearly gave himself whiplash from the way he turned sharply to his left, his girlfriend sitting up, a smug smirk on her face. “I didn’t know I’d be waking up to my horny darling, but I’m not complaining~” She teased, giggling a little.

A needy whine escaped his lips, the girl just noticing how desperate he was, the sight of his hand palming his underwear and two fingers in his mouth flipping a switch in her. Her eyes half lidded, she took in the beautiful view as she smiled sincerely.

“Let me just brush my teeth and I’ll help you out, Caleb.” She said to him, getting up from the bed and making her way to the bathroom, but before that, she stopped right at the door and looked back with a look intending to play with his body as much as she wanted.

_“Don’t get ahead of me, darling~”_

\-----

She exited the bathroom, chuckling as she saw her darling waiting patiently for her, his face red as his legs rubbed together. _So he’s really going to pretend like I didn’t hear him whining while I was in the bathroom… I’ll let it slide this one time_ , she said to herself, making her way to their bed.

As soon as she sat herself down on the mattress, he pounced at her almost instantly, lips meeting together as she used her hands to hold him down by the waist. _Hm, he’s really excited, I wonder what got him so worked up?_

They separated, a small moan exiting her boyfriend’s mouth as he met her gaze. _“Please do something, I beg you, just play with me…”_ He whispered, his eyes pleading for her to touch him. Amused, she smiled, knowing just what to do to him.

“Well, I have quite a good suggestion, and it’s very fitting for how you are right now, care to hear about it~?”

He nodded quickly, drawing another comical feeling through her mind, seeing the normally shy darling of hers being as desperate as a rabbit during heat. _Did someone give him an aphrodisiac?_

“Well then, what are you waiting for~?” She said, leaning back on the headboard. Taking out her hand with a smug smile on her face, she asked.

_“Shall we~?”_

The boy shyly took her hand as he slowly plopped himself onto her thigh, whining from the tiny bit of stimulation he got from doing so. Smiling, she crossed her arms as she exhaled, closing her eyes.

“Go on~”

After a few minutes, she didn’t feel any movement from her darling, causing her to open her eyes comically to the sight of him fiddling with his sleeves, looking away. Confused, she tapped him on the shoulder. “Is everything okay?” She asked, wondering why he wasn’t moving. Blushing, he looked away.

 _“I want you to force me... To ride your thigh...”_ He said softly, making her eyes widen.

 _“I want you to call me dirty and disgusting things, I want you to tell me how filthy and desperate I am… Want you to mark me up…”_ He continued, _“Why did you only leave two hickeys on me last night? Why are you so mean…”_ Whining, he wrapped his arms around her neck, looking her in the eye.

_“C’mon, play with me, I’m your toy, remember~?”_

Her eyes darkened as she smirked, caressing his cheek.

“Your wish is my command, darling~”

\-----

Soft moans filled the room as her hands were on her darling’s hips, slowly grinding him down on her thigh. His sweater paws did a poor job at concealing his noises as he moaned, neck littered with numerous hickeys, just what he wanted. 

_“Does it feel good~?”_ She asked, smiling because she knew what the answer was, she just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

 _“Mmm, 's so good, o-oh fuck…”_ He whimpered, feeling waves washing through his stomach. His thigh tightened around hers, feeling a particularly sharp warmth go through him. “Oh _fuck~_ ” He cried out, barely focusing on anything else but the pleasure he was receiving.

“You’re so cute~” She remarked, giggling quietly.

“And such a _whore_ , too~” Taking out her phone, she pressed record. “How dare you try to trick me into thinking you were an innocent little thing~?”

 _“Mm, ‘m sorry- ah~!”_ He moaned loudly, feeling her hand speed up the motion of his hips, his thighs shaking slightly. _“P-please, oh fuck, ‘m so close, please…”_ He said, feeling the heat coiling up in his stomach.

 _“How filthy you are, darling.”_ She said, pressing off the record button and chucking her phone somewhere on the bed, her other hand going to his hip. “ _But you do it for me, so I guess I’m alright with it~_ ” Smiling, she sped up her ministrations, watching him break in front of her.

_“ 'm gonna cum, so close, please…”_

His whole body was burning, his head becoming hazy as he was so close. Moaning shamelessly, he took in a sharp breath as he was nearing his peak. _“G-gonna cum, gonna cum~!”_ The heat was consuming him, his dignity nowhere to be seen.

She smiled, and with a final rut of his hips towards her, he came crying as he tightened his thighs, riding out his orgasm as he swore. After a few minutes, she slowly pushed him off of her thigh, letting him rest on his stomach.

He was faced with their soft mattress, trying to calm his breathing for a little while. Suddenly, he was forced on his hands and knees, barely even processing what was happening when she started kissing and licking his pale thighs.

 _“W-wait, I’m still sensitive, Avery-”_ He stopped, feeling saliva slowly run from his ass down to his fatigued legs.

 _“Pardon me for using a quite unorthodox way of preparing you~”_ He heard her say as she spat one or two times more directly at his hole, flinching and moaning at the feeling. He was still very sensitive from his first orgasm, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, he felt two fingers enter him, not wasting any time as she curled them up on a spot, rubbing with intent as he whined. _“S-shit, wait, oh god…”_ He moaned, feeling his body heat up yet again, feeling the wet patches on his thigh highs from her girlfriend’s saliva. Melting, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she kept rudely abusing his prostate, his thighs shaking.

He heard a buzzing noise fill the room, and as he wondered what it was he flinched when he felt another thing enter him, her fingers still inside his hole.

 _“F-fuck~! Wait, not there! I-”_ He gasped, just now feeling the combination of her two fingers and the vibrator ruining his insides, an intense storm of pleasure raining down on his entire body.

“I’m very sorry for how sudden I did this, Caleb.” She said, pushing her fingers and the vibrator deeper into him, hearing him lose it. He moaned loudly, his hips bucking back as he lost control of his body. She took in the sight of him, beautifully broken down because of her doing.

She smiled.

_“But it would be wise for you to remember that I am not a patient woman, darling~”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught the 365 days and painter of the night references, thank you-


End file.
